


Permission to Vibrate

by Riddance



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddance/pseuds/Riddance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iris' plans the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to Vibrate

The rope is tight and his wrists sting, but Barry doesn't mind because Iris is completely loving it.

He sits naked in a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back. Iris is across the room, on the bed, naked as well but sitting in a more comfortable position.

Her knees up to her chest and legs spread so Barry has the best view.

They haven’t even started but Barry can feel a tremble within him, like the warning of an oncoming avalanche.

Iris’ silky skin glows from the candle light and she looks so soft and delicate on top of the pale pink comforter. But he’s not fooled by the tone of innocence.

After all, this was her idea anyway. Tying him up in a chair and demanding he stay at a distance, demanding he not touch her until she allowed it.

A finger enters her mouth deliciously and before she closes her lips, Barry watches her tongue lick over the nail before reaching out to her bent knuckle. She sucks on the finger, while shifting her body upward and re-positioning herself. He almost grunts seeing her pussy move. It’s only an inch closer but it makes all the difference to him.

“Iris…” he whispers in the nearly dark, still, room.

She answers his plea by slowly releasing her finger until the tip sits on her lips and he watches a trail of spit run down the thin skin before she slowly pushes it back into her mouth, this time with another finger and Barry hears a muffled moan.

The rope feels like it’s getting tighter or maybe it’s the muscles in his body. Barry’s toned chest can’t help but slightly lean forward, even though he was told not to move and his calves flex, instinctively gearing him up to run.

He forces himself to look away. He’d known her request was going to be a hard one, but he hadn’t known how hard.

He hadn’t known the room would end up feeling stuffy like fire, the longer she went untouched. He hadn’t known sweat beads would fall down his forehead and land on his thighs and he’d be so out of it, he’d swear he felt them fizzle.

Watching Iris’ tits rise and fall gently. Watching the small ridges on her nipples get hard and shadows on the bedroom walls move when she leans her head upwards along with her wrist then pulls both of her fingers out, curling them so the spit is more likely to hold in place.  
She puts her wet hand between her legs and makes direct eye contact with Barry with the intensity of a commander. 

“Remember what I said. Don’t move upward until I nod.”

“Yes.” Barry says quietly in understanding.

Iris then presses her fingers bit by bit inside herself as Barry allows the flesh just above his knees to shake.

He sighs in relief at the feeling of being able to finally do something besides helplessly watch. So strung up, even his little knee work makes him excited.

“Oh… uh…” Iris whimpers as she tenderly digs into herself, her fingers brushing into walls of tingling nerves.

Her eyes close and her mouth drops open. Barry can see her tongue swiping just behind her lip and is so enthralled he almost doesn't notice her head bend forward before back up.

A nod of permission.

He lets himself vibrate a little higher, this time in the middle of his thighs.

He doesn't have to look down to know his cock is happy with the progress.

Iris opens her eyes and stares at him, biting her lip as her heels sink firmly into the mattress and her knees collapse outwards.

Her head lolls on the wall against her back, shifting her hair so Barry can see her glistening collarbones and sweat beads roll down her tits. He aches to lick them. His jaw clenches.

She nods again, her face an expression of pleasurable pain as she bucks into her own two fingers, fucking herself more and more deeply. Her legs shake just as much as Barry's upper thighs.

“Ba-a-rry,” Iris whines in a broken whisper. “Oh, eehm, eehm.”

Her nonsensical words coming out in high pitches and only getting higher.

Her next nod is more urgent, as if Barry is inside her and she's insisting he thrust harder.

Barry lets the base of his cock vibrate along with a few inches above it and his balls.

“Fuck, shit,” he bites his bottom lip. He can already feel himself breaking down inside, building up and getting closer and closer… but it isn’t time. Not until Iris says so.

“Barry, look at me.” she pants, sitting up to balance on her knees. He watches her fingers vanish inside up to her knuckles.

A string of drool dripping from her mouth and he imagines it being his hot cum. Just the way she likes it. Him cumming in her mouth and leaning back to see there was too much for her to keep in.

“Alright, Bar. The last time,” she says, almost smiling because she knows this is the news he’s been waiting to hear the whole time.

Finally, he lets his entire cock vibrate, the head of it quivers so fast it's a blur. He can even feel his cum shake like it's blending inside of him, getting thicker.

Iris loudly moans once more, thrusting her body into the air and curling her fingers before her orgasm zaps through like electricity. She pulls the fingers out, making sure they're still well coated with juices before moving off the bed.

At the sight of Iris’ curvy silhouette Barry’s cock twitches violently and he finally releases himself. Shooting his cum out a clear few feet in the air. He’s luckily able to control himself just a tad because he’s had one too many cum-on-ceiling nights and is steadily practicing to lessen the amount.

But at the moment, he doesn't care where or what his cum lands on because Iris is touching him. Her lips brush against his cheek as he heaves, quickly untying the rope around his wrists and pushing her onto his lap.

“You were a good boy. Do you want a treat?” she asks, hovering closely to his ear.

This time Barry nods.

Iris brings her sticky fingers to his mouth and slips them between his lips.

He sucks on them hard before using his tongue to separate the digits so he can lick in between. Iris has to forcefully remove her fingers a minute later when he's still sucking greedily even though he’s wiped her clean.

“More.” he says roughly, picking her up at super speed, placing her on the bed, and swiping his tongue over her pussy folds and clit.

And even though it's her "kink night", Iris lets him continue.

After all, he had been a really good boy.


End file.
